Valentine's Day Day Song fic
by DigitalGlowStick
Summary: PG just incase. This is a song fic i did for the upcomming Valentine's day. It takes place on valentines day morning and is all about BB&Raven paring.


**Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans or Green Day (But someday I'm going to be rich and I'm going to buy the rights to both of them! evil laugh)**

**Good Riddance (Time of your life) Green Day**

**A BBRaven Valentine's fic. RR**

_**Another turning point, a fork stuck in the road**_

"Where are you taking me?" asked Raven.

"Somewhere special, you'll see." Replied Beast Boy.

"When can I take off the blindfold?"

"Not yet…"

"Ok…"

"Ok, you can take it off now."

"Raven removed the blindfold, glad to remove it after flying all this way with it, and gasped at the sight before her. "Oh, my god, it's beautiful!"

_**Time grabs you by the wrist, directs you where to go**_

They both stared at the large orange/red orb rising above the horizon from the highest hill in Jump City.

Beast Boy gazed at Raven as she stared into the rising sun.

'_She's so beautiful' _He thought to himself.

**_So make the best of this test, and don't ask why  
It's not a question, but a lesson learned in time._**

"Um, Raven? Happy Valentine's Day."

Beast Boy produced a misshapen Paper Mache heart that said:

BB  
AND  
Rae  
4  
EVA

**_It's something unpredictable, but in the end it's right.  
I hope you had the time of your life._**

Raven looked at it quizzically and then noticed a small latch on the side. She opened the clasp and then opened the heart box revealing one of the most beautiful necklaces that Raven had ever seen. It was a gold chain with a large black diamond pendant hanging from it. On the back was an inscription that read: To my one and only true love, From BB.

"Oh, this is the most beautiful thing I have ever seen! Oh, Beast Boy, I love it!" Exclaimed Raven as she grabbed Beast Boy and pulled him into a deep passionate kiss. "Well, Happy valentine's Day to you too." said Raven after they broke the kiss.

She handed him a small mail order box.

Beast Boy looked at it totally confused at what would be rapped in such a package. He then proceeded to carefully open the strange box. Once he had the package one third of the way off, he realized what it was.

"Raven, this isn't…?"

"Open it" Raven replied with a smile on her face.

Beast Boy forgot about being careful and tore the rest of the rapping off.

"IT IS!" Exclaimed Beast Boy as his suspicions were rewarded. "NEED FOR SPEED UNDERGROUND 2! It's the second most anticipated game of the year! I've been wanting this for so long, but I was saving for your gift. Thank you so much Raven! Beast boy said and then pulled her into another affectionate kiss.

_**So take the photographs, and still frames in your mind  
Hang it on a shelf in good health and good time  
Tattoos of memories and dead skin on trial  
For what it's worth it was worth all the while**_

Beast Boy helped Raven to put the necklace on and then they sat down on the hill to watch the sun rise up.

Once the sun had fully risen, Beast Boy got to his feet and looked at his watch.

"Raven, we'd better go."

"Why, are we supposed to be somewhere?" Raven asked looking up at the now standing Beast Boy.

"Well, kinda." Said Beast Boy with a mischievous grin.

"What now, BB?" asked Raven, a little skeptical.

"Wait…wait…" said Beast Boy as he counted down the seconds on his watch. "5…4…3…2…1!" A loud rumbling could be heard coming from somewhere down the road that led up to the top of the hill.

Just then, a massive H2 Hummer super-stretch limo came barreling up to the top of the hill. Complete with 22 Inch spinners, Performance bumpers and side skirts, a giant Drag style spoiler, and a paint job that spelled out To: Raven, From: Beast Boy, Happy Valentine's Day. On the inside, was a mini bar, two 60 inch plasma monitors that spanned the sides of the limo where the windows should be, two 15 inch base speakers on the back wall with smaller surround speakers all around the limo, and at the very back, a hot tub that would comfortably accommodate two people.

"Our chariot awaits." Beast boy said as he shook Raven from her state of awe.

_**It's something unpredictable, but in the end it's right.  
I hope you had the time of your life.**_

"Beast Boy, how did you pay for all of this?" Raven asked, still in a state of awe as to all the beautiful gifts she had gotten.

"I have a few side jobs." Replied Beast Boy.

"Yeah, more like you robbed a bank." Raven said jokingly.

"Well, I wouldn't go that far." Said Beast Boy.

"Oh, be quiet." Said Raven as she grabbed him and pushed him onto the seat of the limo.

"Oh, and your going to make me?" asked Beast Boy sarcastically.

He was about to say something else, but he was stopped by Raven's toung being shoved into his mouth.

_**It's something unpredictable, but in the end it's right.  
I hope you had the time of your life.**_

The duo rode around town for awhile, using the many things in the limo, until it came to a stop and the driver said over a PA system that they had arrived.

"Arrive where?" Raven asked, a little perturbed at the fact that she and Beast Boy had been interrupted.

"Oh, don't worry, you'll like it." replied Beast Boy.  
They stepped out of the Hummer and realized that they were at the docks and before them, sat a 16th Century schooner that was tied to the dock. The captain walked up to Beast boy and spoke to him in his ear.

"He says that we can board when we're ready." Beast Boy told Raven.

"You mean that we're going on that boat?"

"Yes" Beast boy took Raven by the arm and led her up the gain plank.

On the main deck of the ship, there was a table set for two and a candlelight dinner waiting to be served. They both sat down, and a horn blared to signal departure from the dock. The boat moved away from the dock and pulled out into the bay, with its sails billowing in the wind.

"Beast Boy, where did you get this boat?"

"I saved the captain once and he's just returning the favor."

"It's truly beautiful. Beast Boy, this has been the best Valentine's Day ever."

"Happy valentines day to you too, Raven, my one true love." Replied Beast boy stared into Raven's deep ebony eyes.

**_It's something unpredictable, but in the end it's right.  
I hope you had the time of your life._**

_Happy Valentine's Day. _

_I hope you all like this fic, I just bought International Superhits! By green day and I heard this song and I just had to write a song fic with it. It's perfect with valentines day. Review please:)_

_Quote of the Day:_

"_One light, One mind,_

_Flashing in the dark,_

_Blinded by the silence of a-thousand broken hearts…"_

_-Minority Green Day_


End file.
